Sam's Halloween Spooktacular
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Sam and Danny Halloween fluff. This goes with my Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy it. R & R please. Reviews make me very happy. If you want a second chapter let me know.


**I decided to make a Halloween DP fic to go with my Christmas fic. I have to warn you though, it's not as good as my Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. *Bats eyelashes at him* Nope still don't own it. Anyway, enjoy and R & R please. **

Sam's Halloween Spooktacular 

It's a week before Halloween. The leaves are changing color and the weather is getting cooler every day. I was in my room hanging with my two best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. My name is Sam Manson. I'm the resident Goth geek at Casper High. I'm also seventeen years old. Anyway, my two best friends and I were hanging in my room discussing Halloween costumes. "I think I'm going to go as my ghost half." Danny said from his position atop my queen sized bed. You see my best friend and secret crush is a halfa or half ghost. His parents are ghost hunters and they made this ghost portal. When they first tested it out it didn't work. I was really curious about it and was about to go in when Danny stopped me. He's always protecting me. Sorry, where was I? Oh yes. Anyway, Danny went in and hit some button on the inside of the portal. There was a really big flash and the next thing I know he's sinking through the floor. Talk about freaky.

I was spinning around in my desk chair and Tucker was relaxing in my purple beanbag. "I was thinking of going as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland." I said playing with a random string on my purple yoga pants. "I'm going to go as a giant Sugar Daddy." Tucker said confidently. "You do that Tuck. You do that." Danny said laughing, making his baby blue eyes shine. I really need to stop thinking those thoughts. He doesn't even like me like that.

**7 Days Later**

It was Halloween and I was meeting Tucker and Danny at Nasty Burger. From there we're going to a Halloween party at our school. I took out my costume and began to put it on. I slipped on the dress and then went to do my hair and makeup. After I lightly curled my hair and applied my green eye shadow, I grabbed the little green hat and fixed it to my head so that it was tilted. I put on my shoes and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was a black satin dress with a sweetheart neckline. I hugged my curves and made my breasts a little bigger. The dress had lime green satin trim and it had playing cards all around the bottom of the dress. I was wearing black patent Mary Jane pumps with it. I had green eye shadow on, making my eyes look smoky and sultry. Oh, I hope Danny likes my costume. I grabbed my black clutch purse and left.

I arrived at the Nasty Burger and saw Tucker in his giant Sugar Daddy costume waiting for me. "Hey Sam. Wow, you look amazing." Tucker said making me blush a little. "Thanks. You look good too." I said as we began walking towards Casper High. As we were walking I realized that Danny wasn't with us. "Hey Tuck, where's Danny?" I asked as a few trick or treaters passed us. "He's still getting ready. He said he's going to meet us there." Tucker said and we kept walking.

We got to the school and saw some people from our class. Paulina was dressed as a playboy bunny and her "fuck buddy" Dash was dressed as Neo from The Matrix. Tucker and I walked around the gym trying to find a table. As we were looking for a table I heard someone call my name. "Sam! Sam over here!" I turned around and saw Danny waving to me. I nudged Tuck's shoulder and we walked over to Danny. "Hey guys." Danny said over the music. I looked at Danny and noticed that he wasn't in "Phantom mode". Instead Danny was dressed as a gangster mole. A very sexy gangster mole. Bad Sam! Don't think like that! "Sam you look gorgeous. Do you want to dance?" Danny asked me, making me blush a little. "Sure, I'd love to." I said and Danny pulled me onto the dance floor.

**After the Party**

Danny, Tucker, and I were walking home in silence when Tucker's annoying cell phone broke it. "Hey mom, yeah I'm coming. I love you too. Bye mom." Tucker said and then hung up. "Got to go?" Danny asked playing with his hat. "Yeah. See you guys tomorrow." Tucker said and walked the two blocks to his house. "It looks like it's just you and me. Do you want to come to my place and watch a scary movie?" I asked nervously. "I can't. I'm sorry." Danny said as we neared my house. "Oh, okay. Maybe next time then." I said, hoping that he would change his mind and stay. "I promise. And Sam?" Danny asked me as we stopped in front of my house. "Yeah Danny?" I said. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and began to blush. "I love you and Happy Halloween." he said and pulled me in for a searing kiss. With the need for air Danny and I broke the kiss. "Wow." we said at the same time. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled at each other. "I love you too Danny. Happy Halloween." I said in return. Danny chuckled and pulled me in for another earth shattering kiss.

**The Next Night**

The next night Danny came over and we watched a scary movie. I had my head in Danny's lap and he was playing with my hair. Danny and I are finally together and things couldn't be better.


End file.
